1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present inventive concept relate to a digital broadcast transmitter which processes and transmits transmission streams containing supplementary data streams, a digital broadcast receiver which receives the transmission streams, and methods for processing the transmission streams thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As digital technology has developed, digital processing systems in a display technical field, such as digital televisions, have become widely distributed. Accordingly, in order for digital televisions to receive and process digital broadcast data, diverse digital broadcast standards have been proposed.
Digital broadcasting has advantages such as enabling high definition broadcasting, and supporting transmission and reception of a greater amount of information having greater efficiency in transmitting radio waves than analog broadcasting. However, if transmission streams are broken by a magnetic field or an obstacle, broadcasting becomes unstable. Such problems frequently occur when digital broadcasting is received in a moving vehicle.
In order for users to receive digital broadcasting more stably in a moving vehicle, robust data streams which are processed to be more robust against errors than conventional data streams may be used. Accordingly, devices for transferring such new robust data streams are required, which may result in increased cost and time. Therefore, there is a need for devices and methods for effectively transferring robust data streams together with conventional data streams.